1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hinge assemblies and electronic devices using the same, more particularly to a double hinge assembly and an electronic device using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An electronic device such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer, or a personal digital assistant (PDA) generally has a main body and a cover with a display and a camera lens pivotally mounted on the main body via a hinge. A typical hinge includes a first cam, a second cam, a spring, and an O-ring. A shaft extends from a center of the second cam, and the shaft defines a groove on an outer surface. The slide cam defines a central hole. The shaft extends through the first cam and the spring, and the O-ring engages in the groove of the shaft, thus the typical hinge is assembled.
By using the typical hinge, a cover of the electronic device can be turned around a horizontal axis in order to change a viewing angle. However, the cover cannot be turned 180 degrees for purposes of, for example, viewing a display located in the cover while taking a self portrait using the camera of the device, thus affecting the efficiency and image. In addition, the cover can only be turned in a direction relative to the main body, but more and more users want the cover be rotatable and slidable relative to the main body for convenient use, such as showing the display to a person in front of the user. That is, the electronic device with the typical hinge is quite inconvenient for use.
Therefore, a double hinge assembly and an electronic device using the same to solve the aforementioned problems is desired.